the mystery message
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: Axel receives a strange TXT message this morning on his way to school that says to meet me at the end of the day in front of the school after Axel get's detention for his phone. will he find out who it is! SaiXAxe/slight XigDem.rated for later chapters.


"Hey Axe!" Roxas yells from his doorstep. Taller red-head stops and looks back at the short blonde.

"Yo, so are you feelin' better today Roxy?" Axel smiles and walks back over to the door where the blonde is standing in his socks.

"Yeah. I think I'm over the bad part of my flu but my mom won't let me leave the house until my fever goes down more..." Axel hugs him and smiles as his phone goes off. "Gonna check that Axe?" the small blonde smiles up at the red-head.

"Yeah I guess I should. So you're not gonna be at school today?" he asks as he slips his hand into his uniform pants pocket.

Roxas shakes his head. "Nope, sorry Axe." He looks up at Axel as a confused look crosses Axel's face. "What's with the look?"

"Oh...umm. Do you know this number?" He turns and shows the screen to face the blonde.

Roxas stares at the number on the screen for a minute and shakes his head. "Nope...who's number is it?" Takes the phone from him and opens the text message reading it and smiles.

"I don't know. That's what I asked you for...and what the hell is that look for?" Looks at Roxas as he the blonde starts to laugh hysterically and takes his cell back and reads the text himself as a blush creeps across his face as Roxas takes it from him again reading it out loud.

_Dear Axel, I've liked you for a while and I want to know how you felt. Meet me after school today. I'll be waiting after classes are over at the front doors for you._

"Wow Axel...you're really popular with the ladies aren't you?" He laughs as Axelgrabs his phone back.

"Sh-Shut up Roxas!" he blushes darkly.

"Axe you better get going or you're going to be late...again..." points to his watch.

"Shit! I'll be over after school Kay Roxy?" Shoves his cell into his pocket yelling back at him as he's running down the side waving to him his bag slung over his shoulder.

The bell rings just as Axel turns the corner and slips through the front gate as it slams shut behind him and bends over panting heavily. "That was close..." Looks up seeing a blue-haired man with a scare across his forehead looking around and and then heads inside before the second bell rings to signal the beginning of classes. "Man..." pants and runs inside ducking into his first class and sits at his desk.

"Hey Axel you're panting pretty hard...were you running late again?" A blonde musician laughs slightly.

"Shut up Demyx...I'm not late am I?" Frowns pulling out his phone again. "Hey Dem...do you know this number?" Shows him the number and watches as he shakes his head. "Ah...ok..." Looks at the message again blushing.

"What are you blushing for Axe~?" Demyx teases grabbing for his phone.

""Dude!" Pulls his phone away deleting the message just as Demyx grabs the phone and looks at it.

"Aww..." He pouts as he hands the phone back to Axel as the second bell rings that the period has started. A tall man with black hair with silver strands tied back in a low ponytail walks in. Demyx stops and stares at the new teacher.

"Dem...Dem...Demyx!" Axel elbows him.

Demyx jumps and stares at Axel blushing darkly. "W-What?"

"No..." Axel smirks staring at him.

"W-what?" he stares at Axel blushing lightly.

"Do you have a crush on the new teacher Dem?" Axe smirks at him seeing Demyx blush darken. "You do! Oh my god Dem!" He laughs and smiles jumping hearing books slam up front on the teachers desk.

"I'm going to guess that you two are Demyx and Axel..." the new teacher says looking at them both.

Demyx stares at him and puts his head down pulling his coat hood over his head and covers his face.

Axel waves at him. "Xem told me about you..." he says smiling.

"The class bell rang so I'll talk to you after class." He smiles and turns around walking back up to the front of the classroom.

"Aww...but-" He wines as he stares at him. "Xem told me that you're a cool teacher."

"Axe shut up!" Comes a muffled voice beside him.

"Both of you after class..." he says starting to write his name on the board.

During class noting else really exciting really happened except for Axel making a smart-ass comment about what they were learning making Demyx giggle and they both get a look from Xigbar.

**AN**: ALRIGHT! Now then tell me what you think~! Hope you guys liked it I'll have to second chapter out as soon as I have time to type it up! I send you loves~! 3


End file.
